


Day 14: Listening to Christmas Music ft. Aushun

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, All I want for Christmas is you, Austria's Piano, But that's also something I now headcanon because of its implications, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, F/M, Fluff, For the purposes of this fanfic, Hungary has a beautiful singing voice, Kissing, Pianist Austria (Hetalia), Singing, Song Lyrics, aushun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Austria has settled down at his piano to play some of his favorite old Christmas songs. Trouble is, Hungary is blasting a holiday pop tune from the other room and shattering his concentration. Though at first annoyed, Austria soon discovers that she is singing along and becomes infatuated with her voice.(Part of my 25 Day Holiday OTP challenge. Will feature multiple ships from multiple fandoms. These will all be quickly-written, silly drabbles so please don't judge them too harshly. UwU)





	Day 14: Listening to Christmas Music ft. Aushun

**Author's Note:**

> Eh this isn't so much listening to Christmas music as it is making Christmas music, but with these characters that's how I'd see it happening. I officially have Mariah Carey's voice hopelessly stuck in my head after writing this, but seeing as it's the holiday season, I can live with it.
> 
> Sorry if this seems a bit disjointed or rushed, it's awfully late at night for me. ^.^;

Pop music repelled Austria like bug spray did mosquitos. Sure, there might be meaning hidden in the lyrics or thought-out form in the instrumentation, but it was rare that he could overlook the other glaring flaws he saw in mainstream music to enjoy those aspects of it. Call him old-fashioned, but he still preferred the heyday of classical music. His girlfriend might think he was stuck in the past, but he didn’t care. She had her modern tunes and he had his classic arrangements.

Normally, Hungary would just use earbuds to enjoy her music at home, but for whatever reason, today she was openly playing it on her wireless speaker. Austria could ordinarily tolerate this and just retreat to his bedroom, but at the moment, he had plans.

One of his biggest traditions during the holiday season was to sit down at his piano and play every orchestral Christmas song he knew. It was his own personal method of getting into the holiday spirit. The problem arose, however, when he sat down on the piano bench and overheard a peppy, vocal song blasting in from the adjacent sitting room. There was no way he could concentrate on his own music when that was attacking his eardrums.

"Hungary?” Austria demanded as he entered the sitting room. “What is-”

He froze in the doorway, watching in disbelief as Hungary danced about the room. The song’s vocals weren’t the only ones filling the house; Hungary was singing along, too.

Readjusting his glasses to ensure he was seeing correctly, he stepped back and took in the sight and sound. Her voice chimed perfectly along to the quick, upbeat tune of the song. The lyrics were in English, but she made her own version in her native tongue. Her singing voice was… _beautiful,_ Austria thought, _just like the rest of her._

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

“Csak Téged szeretnélek megkapni,” Hungary seamlessly bellowed. “Jobban, mint azt valaha gondolnád!”

How was it possible that Austria had never heard this before, in all his years of knowing Hungary? She’d known of his passion for music, so why had she never shared her singing with him before? He found himself drawn further into the room, pulled towards that voice.

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

Hungary sang on, her eyes shut tight as she rocked along to the music. “Teljesítsd hát kívánságomat, csak Téged kérlek karácsonyra!”

Practically in a trance, Hungary’s enchanting voice drew Austria in like a siren’s song. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to gasp and spin around. She stared at him with alarm, face frozen in fear as the radio continued playing the song without her.

_You, baby._

Gulping and blinking hard a few times to recover her senses, Hungary halfheartedly whispered her version of the last lyric. “Téged, kicsim…” Her eyes stayed locked with Austria’s, awaiting his reaction.

“I’m…sorry, Austria,” Hungary eventually managed, sheepishly looking back at her radio. “I didn’t know you were downstairs.”

Austria gaped. “Wha- Hungary, there’s nothing to be sorry for! That was… _magnificent_!”

Surprise drew Hungary’s green gaze back towards him. “Excuse me?”

“I wish you hadn’t stopped!” Austria prattled on, overcome with excitement at his discovery of Hungary’s hidden talent. “The flow, the clarity, the range…all of it was perfect. I haven’t heard a voice like yours since operas were in fashion…” Shaking his head to refocus himself, he asked, “Why haven’t you ever shared your singing voice with me before?”

Crossing her arms and looking away with a lopsided frown, Hungary grumbled, “Because it’s embarrassing. I don’t like singing in front of other people. And I thought since you’re the music expert, you’d try to train it or something.”

“It doesn’t need training,” Austria immediately dismissed. “Nothing about it needs to change. It’s so…you.”

Color rising to her cheeks, Hungary genuinely asked, “You really think so?”

“I’m the music expert. I think I would know.”

All traces of shame leaving her demeanor, Hungary brightened and grinned. “Would you…like to hear more?”

“If you don’t mind.” Austria didn’t want to pressure her, not after she’d admitted her reluctance to share her singing in the first place.

“Even if I’m singing along to a pop song?”

“If there was anyone who could make me enjoy pop music, I have no doubt it would be you.”

Raising a hand to her mouth to cover a chuckle, Hungary proclaimed, “I’ll win you over to modern music soon enough, mister.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Austria admitted. “But you know, your voice would also go wonderfully with a piano. Perhaps I’m a bit biased, but I think they would complement each other nicely.”

Quirking an eyebrow and smirking, Hungary asked, “Are you asking me to musically accompany you?”

“I believe I am,” Austria confidently stated, though he faltered somewhat when Hungary stepped forward, wrapped one of her arms around his back, and took his hand in hers.

Grinning affectionately, Hungary dipped Austria, leaning over him. Austria appeared quite surprised, but didn’t say anything, smiling up at her uncertainly. Hungary leaned further down, planting a kiss on Austria’s lips that lasted for a few seconds. She pulled away, pushing Austria’s glasses further up his nose for him, and replied, “I would love to.”

Failing to fight down the pleased blush that had overtaken his face, Austria let Hungary guide him out of the dip and back to his piano. He coughed into his fist to regain some of his poise and offered, “We can look up sheet music for some of your pop songs if you would like.”

Beaming, Hungary took out her phone and typed something onto its screen, pulling up a page with a version of “All I Want for Christmas Is You” for piano. Sighing but taking the phone from an ecstatic Hungary, Austria placed the device on the music stand above his piano keys. It was much smaller than the songbooks he was used to placing there, but he could still read the notes just fine.

Austria sat down at his bench and flexed his fingers to prepare, running through the different sections of the song a few times to practice while Hungary patiently waited in a chair she’d pulled up beside him. She praised him at every interval, bobbing her head along to the rhythm.

When the time came for her to actually sing, Austria was star-struck. Hearing her singing voice again humbled him. He nearly lost his focus and his fingers slipped out of place on the piano keys a few times, but he regained his flow each time. Her voice was so confident, and so powerful, just like she was. Visions of Hungary charging into battle to viciously defend him from Prussia flashed before his eyes, and in that moment, he couldn’t be happier that he and Hungary were as close as they were now.

No matter how many times they ran through the song, Austria’s fingers were still missing their mark at random intervals. It was uncharacteristic of him to make a mistake while playing piano; he’d been practicing for literally centuries. All he had to blame his mistakes on was a subtle detail in the way Hungary sang: every time she reached the line, “All I want for Christmas is you,” she’d lean towards him, clearly directing the message at him.

“Csak _Téged_ kérlek karácsonyra,” Hungary sang at him, putting emphasis on the Hungarian word for “you.”

It may not be his usual tradition for getting into the Christmas spirit, but Austria was finding that he preferred this new version far more, and if the enthusiasm Hungary poured into her voice was any indicator, she wholeheartedly agreed with him.

_Thus ends the fourteenth day of Christmas._

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the Hungarian translation of "All I Want for Christmas Is You" goes to this website: http://lyricstranslate.com/en/all-i-want-christmas-you-csak-t%C3%A9ged-k%C3%A9rlek-kar%C3%A1csonyra.html
> 
> What, you thought _I_ figured out the translation all on my own? What do you take me for, a competent linguist?


End file.
